Pretend
by nevershoutbribri
Summary: You're amazing and I'm your biggest fan. But for now, let's just pretend. Nick/Macy. Possible Two-shot.


Possible two-shot?  
Yes? No? Maybe so? ;D

_

* * *

  
Ring, ring. _"Hello?"

"Maaaacy! You doing anything?" Stella's voice sounded off.

"Well, I'm watching the second Inuyasha movie, again." She replied.

"You still watch that stuff?" Macy couldn't resist rolling her eyes.

"Of _course _I do."

"Oh." A pause. "Well, you can watch it anytime, right? Cause, I need your help."

"With?"

"Joseph broke the Stellavator." Macy heard the frown in her voice. "So, I need to fix it. Of course, I'm making him help me. But he's Nick's sports buddy or whatever, and now Nick needs someone to watch the Football game-"

"Baseball."

"Huh?"

"Kevin told me about it. It's a baseball game, not Football."

"Oh-_kay, _Baseball game. He needs someone to watch the _Baseball _ game with."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"_You _ can be his new sports buddy thing."

"Are you kidding me? I could never get that close to him. Or go in their house, for that matter."

"Oh, come on, Mace. You've been doing a lot better! Please? Nick's gonna be mad at me for, like, ever. He hates when people interfere with his sports." She sighed.

"Okay, fine. But it's on your head if I hurt him."

* * *

Nick Lucas emerged from him and his brothers joint bathroom, a towel wrapped securely around his waste, water dripping from his curls. He heard the TV blaring from the other room and smiled slightly. He'd gotten out just in time for the game. "Stella let you-" He started, but his question froze and hung in the air at the sight of his number one fan seated comfortably on the couch. She had been intently watching the screen, but turned her eyes away at the voice. Her mouth hung open and her curious eyes roamed his nearly bare body. They quickly shot back up as she squealed from peeking too low.

"I am so sorry! Stella told me to come over so you'd have someone to watch the game with! She didn't tell you? Oh, she did this on purpose, didn't she? This is so embarrassing! Oh, God. I'm sorry! I'll just- I could just leave..." She rambled, biting her lip. He reached his hand out, silencing her.

"It's fine." He offered a smile. "I don't like watching the games alone, anyway. So, thanks. I'll just-" A new breeze came by and she gasped, hands shooting to her face. She threw herself onto the cushion of the couch, her body now facing the ceiling.

"IdidntseeanythingIdidntseeanything." He heard her squeak repeatedly. He blinked, then looked down. His eyes widened at the, er, newly shown skin and immediately grabbed the towel off the ground, wrapping it around him once and again and quickly fleeing upstairs.

"Stella." He growled through clenched teeth as his eyes fell on the blond girl in front of the machine.

"Hm?" She looked up from her notepad. "Nicholas, put on some clothes. Macy will be here any second, you know."

"She's already here." He frowned.

"Oh?" A knowing smile stretched across her face. "Did you say hi?"

"I did more then _say hi."_

"What do you-"

"Your towel fell, didn't it?" Joe said, stepping out from the Stellavator, smirking. His cheeks heated up and he slowly nodded.

"Oh my- Poor Macy!" Stella cried, but the amusement in her eyes was clearly visible. "Did she faint?"

"No." He shook his head. "But I think she's having a panic attack." He stated. "I need clothes."

"Of course you do." Stella nodded, shoving her notepad into Joe's arms and nearly skipping into the Stellavator. Within moments, she returned with a decent outfit. She turned away, allowing him to change. He did so quickly, and paused. "Enjoy the game." Stella grinned. He flushed, whirling around and heading back downstairs. If he was fast enough, he could make it outside and completely avoid-

"Nick?" A voice said. He stopped, turning around and facing the flustered brunette.

"Mhm?"

"Y-You're not gonna watch the game?" She asked, chewing on her lip.

"Oh, well, uhm..."

"I-I didn't see anything." She said quickly, then slapped her hand over her mouth, eyes wide. He felt his face grow hot again and dropped his gaze to the floor. "Uhm, I-I d-don't like watching games alone, either." She said hesitantly, watching.

"Yeah?" He peeked up. She nodded. "I-I guess I'll watch." He shuffled over, sitting as far away as possible. He glanced at her. She smiled weakly, before turning to the TV. As the game began, he noticed her relax and the excitement in her eyes. About half an hour of yelling later, Nick noticed how comfortable they'd grown, incident forgotten. Macy was being competitive, for she was a fan of the team against his favorite team. But she was also being calm, granted a certain, ahem, image wouldn't stop popping back into her mind. She'd steal glances at him, taking in his features and also taking small glances at his _much too tight _skinny jeans. A sudden thought pecked at her brain. She'd **seen** what was behind that fabric, although she'd deny it if ever asked. She zoned out for a moment, completely forgetting the game and thinking back. She silently thanked God for not fainting when he first walked in. If she had, she would of missed the show. Her cheeks lit up and she layed her head down on the armrest, attempting to hide her red face. "Macy? You okay?" Nick asked, confused.

"I'm fine." She answered quietly, but loud enough for him to hear.

"Are you sure?" He inched closer. "Your face is sorta red. You're not sick, are you?"

"No, no. I'm fine, Nick. Really." She argued as he pressed the back of his hand to her forehead.

"You're kinda warm though."

"I'm _fine." _ She swatted him away. "It's just, uh, kinda hot in here." _Oh, yeah. That wasn't totally obvious or anything. _

"Oh." He looked her over. "Well, you're wearing a jacket." He said, nodding his head. "Maybe you should take it off?"

"I think enough things have been taken off today." She mumbled, pulling the zipper down. "Yeah, well, it fell. Guess there's a difference." She continued her small conversation with herself.

"Who're you talking to?"

"No one." She slipped the jacket from her shoulders, draping it over the arm rest. He felt himself gaping. He'd never seen Macy in a _tank top _ before. And boy, did it do her justice. His eyes wandered the rest of her body. He felt his throat go dry as she crossed her right leg over her left. Why did she **insist** on wearing skirts _the the time? _ He swallowed, turning back to the TV. He felt his foot tapping in the annoying habit he'd formed over the years. Impatient or nervous were the two things that made him anxious. Anxious to get up, run a mile or 2, then come home and either pass out or write a new number one hit. He sighed dramatically, closing his eyes. "Nick?"

"Hm?"

"Are **you **okay?" He ignored the trick his mind played on him. Her voice did not, in any way, sound seductive. He shrugged a shoulder.

"I'm okay." His voice cracked slightly. He cleared his throat. "I guess."

"You guess?" Still not seductive.

"Mm." He nodded slightly, letting his head fall back against the cushion. Macy stared, taking in every detail of his drop-dead gorgeous features. _How on __**Earth**__ does someone have a sexy neck? _She questioned herself, biting her lip and allowing herself to look elsewhere. Damn those pants. But, thank God for that towel. Again, the 'image' came back. She was so obsorbed with the thought, she didn't realize his eye crack open. "Macy?" He asked softly.

"Huh?" She squeaked, blinking and looking back to his eyes. "Yeah?" He smiled.

"Nothing." She crinkled her nose.

"Uh, okay."

_"How did you get here, under my skin? Swore that I'd never let you back in."_ She blinked at Stella's ringtone and quickly answered.

"Hello?"

"Macaaay." Joe's voice floated out.

"Joe...ay?" She said, confused. He laughed.

"Well, uh, you don't mind hanging out with Nick for, like, the rest of day do you?"

"And possibly most of tomorrow!" She heard Stella's voice add.

"Uh, I guess." She glanced at him. "Why?"

"The, uh, renovations aren't going too well."

"Oh." She snickered. "Okay." A loud noise rang through the household suddenly.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ANYTHING!" Stella screeched. Even if she wasn't on the phone, she probably would of been able to hear her. Even over the alarm.

"I'm sorry!" Joe squeaked before the line went dead. She laughed, pushing the phone back in her skirt pocket. The alarm cut off and she sighed.

"Joe's thinking about asking her out." Nick said. She gasped.

"Really? Oh my God!" She squealed, grinning. He smiled slightly. "Do you know how long she's been waiting for him?" She giggled. Once a romance fanatic, always a romance fanatic.

"Since they were, I dunno, three?" Nick scoffed. "Everyone's been waiting for this." The alarm went off again. They winced, covering their ears. Suddenly, the lights flickered. The TV turned to static, before everything went out.

"JOSEPH!" Stella screamed and the sound of hasty footsteps came thundering down the stairs. Joe flew out the door quickly, Stella hot on his tail, rambling about his heart being the new source of power for the Stellavator.

"I wonder what he did." Macy said, watching Nick close the front door. He shrugged, sitting beside her once again.

"Who knows." He paused. "Maybe we should do something about the power."

"I like the dark." She said softly, looking at the ceiling. "I dunno why, though. Complete silence in the dark is something I've always liked." He took the time to stare. Her peaceful expression made his heart flutter slightly. _Why? It's not like we can ever have a relationship. She'd faint all the time. _ He frowned, sighing. "You okay?"

"Fine." He said simply, leaning back and trying to relax. His hand fell on warm skin and he froze, his eyes falling to her....thigh. Her body had stiffened under his touch. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She turned her head, soft eyes looking at him questionably.

"Nick?" She whispered.

"I-I..uh..." He stuttered, pulling his hand back. "It-It was...accident..uh.."

"Nick." Her voice sounded amused. He blushed as she smiled. He swallowed as she took his hand, running her fingers in the palm in random shapes, staring in interest. "I like your hands."

"Uh, th-thanks." He mumbled, watching. She was smiling, flipping his hand over and tracing his knuckle. "Macy." He said, his voice low.

"Hm?" She looked up, staring in confusion as he leaned in. Her eyes scanned his as his lips grew dangerously close to hers. _This isn't right. He's big Nick Lucas, famous rock star. I'm just Macy...the obsessive fan. _ She swallowed, leaning back, away from him, hoping he'd get the hint. He didn't. He just pressed forward a bit quicker, following her. His eyes were half shut, and his hand now seemed, ahem, rather eager to get closer. It was placed, yet again, on her thigh, and for the moment, she focused on the tingling feeling it was leaving against her skin. She snapped back when his lips pressed against hers. When had her back hit the cushions? When did she turn - so that he was now _straddling_ her? When did her eyes close? When had she started kissing back? She ignored her thoughts, wrapping her arms around his neck.

For now - they could pretend.  
Nick Lucas _wasn't _ famous.  
Macy Misa _wasn't _ obsessed.

They were just (**pretending **to be) in _love. _

* * *

  
I don't like it.  
I don't like it.  
I. DON'T. LIKE. IT.

But you should review anyway. ;)


End file.
